Herald
A herald is the incarnate embodiment of a deity's will. These unique creatures are often used as messengers or to assist the followers of a god. Their appearance on Golarion is rare in the extreme, and they only ever do so with the express permission of their divine patron. Certain devout worshipers of a god may summon them using powerful spells (such as greater planar ally), but even then they only appear by divine consent and only to those who are held in the highest favor or whose need is truly great. Below is a list of known current and former heralds and their divine patrons. *Arazni: This former herald of Aroden was slain in 3823 AR during the Shining Crusade by the Whispering Tyrant . *Arcanotheign: Nethys' herald appears as a cloud of black and white magical energy shaped like a woman. *Basileus: The herald of Asmodeus is the ultimate expression of law without mercy or recourse. *First Blade: Gorum's herald is an enormous swarm of weapons and shields which takes a form similar to an iron golem. *Grand Defender: The herald of Torag appears as a dwarf-shaped iron golem clad in formidable armor. *Grim White Stag: This enormous stag with tree branches instead of antlers is said to stand around 30 feet at the shoulder. *Hand of the Inheritor: The herald of Iomedae is a golden-skinned angel whose head is surrounded by a halo of blades. *Iomedae: After passing the Test of the Starstone in 3832 AR, Iomedae became Aroden's herald, replacing the slain Arazni. She served him loyally in this capacity until his death in 4606 AR. *Lawgiver: A massive construct of steel and gold, this servant of Abadar batters down all those who stand in the way of civilization's continued ascent. *Menotherian: This giant wasp-shaped servant of the goddess Calistria is the embodiment of her lustful passions, love of trickery, and burning vengeance. *Mother's Maw: Appearing as a flying skull the size of an ogre, the herald of Urgathoa is always surrounded by flies and drips blood and maggots wherever it goes. *Night Monarch: This herald of Desna most often takes the shape of a beautiful butterfly or moth with a 40 foot wingspan. *The Old Man: The herald of Irori appears as a bald, aged man who moves with an unearthly grace and has incredible strength. *Personification of Fury: Gozreh's herald takes the shape of a massive elemental which seems to be a combination of air and water. *Prince in Chains: Appearing as a massive, skinless wolf the size of a house, the herald of Zon-Kuthon is covered in animated chains which constantly readjust. *Spirit of Adoration: Shelyn's herald takes the form of a winged human or elf whose eyes glow with the fire of love threatened. *Stabbing Beast: This servant of Norgorber is shaped like an enormous, black scorpion-like creature which sometimes takes a humanoid form. *Steward of the Skein: Pharasma's heralds are actually two linked ghaele-like creatures, one brilliantly white and blue, the other clad in flaming orange darkness. *Sunlord Thalachos: The goddess Sarenrae's herald appears as a four-armed, winged humanoid figure with platinum skin. Two of its arms hold flaming scimitars, while the others carry a longbow. The Sunlord is always surrounded by a halo of doves. *Tarrasque: The ultimate engine of destruction, the Tarrasque is the current herald of Rovagug, although other of its spawn have served in this capacity in the past. *Thais: Appearing as a 15-foot tall angelic woman with five feathered wings, the herald of Cayden Cailean was once a mortal courtesan. *Yethazmari: This creature serves as the herald for the demon goddess Lamashtu. It appears as a jackal-bodied monstrosity, with bat-like wings, smoldering eyes, and a viper for a tail. References Category:Heralds